Canadian Mew Mew
by Novelist Gurl
Summary: Read and Review. When four teens get injected with mythological animal genes in Canada, it is up to the Mews to save them. But when one of the four gets kidnapped and a new alien appears, how will they save her... from harming those around her. Chap 9 up.
1. New Mews

Disclaimer- No I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own my idea of Canadian Mew Mew. Only Shira, Esmeria, Allanna, and Oliver belong to me. The rest belong to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida! Thanks to them for making such a great story and characters!

**Canadian Mew Mew**

**Chapter 1**

"Folks it is leaving time!" Ichigo Momomiya said hurriedly as she ushered people out the door, "Miss, it is leaving time." She said to a 16-year-old girl.

"Here," the girl said to Ichigo, "give this to Ryou Shirogane. Tell him that I still wear it." The girl said taking a circular object off her wedding finger on her left hand and giving it to Ichigo. Then she turned and left the building. Ichigo looked at the item in her hand then turned and walked to the back of the shop.

"Hey Ryou, a girl just walked in here and gave this to me." Ichigo said handing Ryou the ring. "She told me to give this to you, so here you go." Ichigo looked at him, not knowing what to expect. Anger, sadness, happiness, confusion?

Ryou took the ring then his face turned to stone. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know…" Ichigo did not get to finish her sentence as something interrupted her.

"Ahhhh!"

Ichigo turned and transformed, and ran down the hall toward were the scream had issued from. Half way down the hall the other mew mews had caught up with her and they all ran toward the scream, Ryou was not that far behind. When they got to the parking lot they saw Kish hovering over a little girl. Then a girl all of a sudden appeared in front of the little girl and with a fiery red whip hit Kish on the side of the face, he turned and looked at the red girl.

"Dam, another one." Kish said as he faded away, the little girl got up and ran away. The girl with the fiery red outfit turned to Ryou.

"Look what you did to me!" The girl shouted flying up into Ryou's face, her long fire red swinging down to her hip's, red feathers flitting through her hair, a red tail with long feathers sprouting from her tail bone, her fire wings beating ferociously. "Did you not remember that my dad was a gene splicer? Look I have a tail!"

"Shut up," Ryou said grabbing the girl and kissing her, "It's nice to see you to. Now come inside and lets make formal introductions." Ryou said grabbing the red girl and taking her inside. The other mew mews following behind giggling ferociously. "This is Allanna Rayku, my betrothed." He said pulling Allanna into his lap. "That is Ichigo Momomiya, she is the one in pink, and she is a Iromote mountain cat. Mint Aizura is the one in blue, Lettuce Midorikarra is the one in green, Pudding Fong is the one in yellow, Zakuro Fujiuara is the one in purple, and Berry Shirayuki is the one with bunny ears."

"Wait, WHAT! YOUR BETROTHED!" Yelled Ichigo and Berry. Allanna blushed then turned her head into Ryou's shoulder.

"I thought we called it off?" She whispered.

"It was your idea." He whispered back, "but after you left I could not bring myself to date anyone."

Allanna looked at Ryou, "Did you know that by sending my father the gene splicing data, he decided to try one of the methods on his own daughter. Then the government found out, then they… they…" Allanna paused sucking in a deep breath, her wings and tail drooping, "On the day that I left to come here, when I was on the plane. The government sent some agents in and, they BLEW UP MY HOUSE AND KILLED MY FATHER!" Allanna said bursting into tears and putting her head on Ryou's shoulder, then the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it," Ichigo said seeing that Ryou was obviously busy, Ryou had his arms wrapped tight around Allanna's heaving shoulders.

"Hello, Café Mew Mew, Ichigo speaking."

"Uh, hi. Uh, Ichigo, is a girl by the name Allanna Rayku there? If she is tell her it is, uh, urgent." Said a female voice on the other end of the phone.

"Um, yes she is, I think that she is now calm enough for you to talk to her." Ichigo said turning to Ryou and Allanna, "Allanna the phone is for you, it is urgent"

Allanna looked up, confusion across her tear stained face, when she got the phone, she was shocked at who it was, "Hello?"

"Uh, hey, Allanna, it is Esmeria Mercerio, we have a bit of a problem." Esmeria said.

"What happened?" Allanna said, a million possibilities crossing her mind.

"Well, me, my cousin, and a hot kid named Oliver Shirogane were walking by your house, when it, well, blew up…"

"WHAT!" Allanna yelled making everyone in the room jump.

"And that is not the half of it." Esmeria said.

"What there is more, none of you are seriously hurt are you? Did some one die?" Allanna said very worriedly.

"Well, if you call all of a sudden wearing a bit of a skanky outfit that shows more skin then my parents would ever allow, a tail, ears, wings, your hair changing from brown to silver with stars in it, and a horn." Esmeria said pausing to catch her breath. "Shira sprouting a tail ears and her hair turning from blond and black to gold. And Oliver… sigh… looks so hot with wings, he can also breathe fire and his hair turned to a deep dark green from brown. We also all have weapons, so what do you think, do you think that we are 'all right'" Esmeria asked with sarcasm on the end.

Allanna nearly dropped the phone, "Ryou we have a problem," Allanna said covering the receiver with her gloved hand, "Apparently when my house blew up, my two best friends, and a guy got hit with the… Mew power did you call it, so we have to go and get them here, and soon!"

"We will leave right away in my private jet, Berry, Tasuku, you come with me and Allanna." He said grabbing Allanna's hand.

"Wait, I am still on the phone," Allanna said getting her hand back from Ryou and turning to the phone, "We are going to come and pick you up OK?"

"OK," Esmeria said unsteadily.

"Go and hide in the clubhouse, we will pick you up there." Allanna said, "Bye!" Then she hung up the phone and went with Ryou to the jet.

Will Esmeria, Oliver, and Shira hide before they can be caught? Please tell me what you think and REVIEW. This is my first story so cut me a bit of slack, I am still learning the ways here. Please Review so that I can post the next chapter!

Novelist Gurl


	2. The Clubhouse

So, how was the last Chappy? Good? Well this one is taking place with Esmeria, Oliver, and Shira. There is going to be some E x O fluff and some fluff between Shira and another character, you don't know who yet though. So read and find out. Oh, and don't get mad if Shira ends up with a character that you all think should be with some one else.

Chapter 2 

"Okay, Allanna said for us to go to the clubhouse." Esmeria said.

"What's the 'Clubhouse'? Oliver asked questionably.

"It is where Esmeria Allanna and I practically spent our lives, our dads built it for us when we where really little, they built into the side of a very old oak tree, it has a really wide base and there are a few steps leading down into it." Shira explained to Oliver who was nodding understandably.

"Well let's stop talking about it and get going to the clubhouse before someone sees us!" Esmeria said grabbing Oliver and Shiva's arms and pulling them in the direction of the clubhouse. When they got to the clubhouse and walked down the few steps into the big room, Shira went and sat down in the corner farthest away from the door where there was a wooden chair and table. When Oliver got in, he looked around and then went and sat in the corner farthest away from Shira. When Esmeria walked in she saw her cousin writing in some thing over on the wooden table, when she turned she saw Oliver sitting alone in a corner with a bit of a odd expression on his face. Esmeria gathered her guts then went and sat beside him.

"What are you doing way over here?" Esmeria asked quizzically.

Oliver looked at her his wings drooping a bit, "Well, um, your cousin Shira, she, uh, kind of scares me…" Oliver said avoiding eye contact.

Stifling a laugh as she heard the seriousness in his voice, she calmly said, "Um, hem, how does she scare you?"

"She wears black all the time, her clothes, hair, jewelry, and now she is gold, for some reason, black and gold just don't go together." Oliver said looking at Shira, then turning to look at Esmeria, the look on her face saying it all, "No, no, no, no, no, no! I am not gay, trust me." He said, then looking down he said softly "How could I be when the girl of my dreams is right beside me…"

"What did you just say?" Esmeria asked confused.

"Nothing," Oliver said stretching out his legs leaning against the wall, his wings crimpling slightly. "I am, though, definitely not gay."

"Ok, good." Esmeria said instantly after he finished, then blushing when he looked at her, "I mean, ok, your right, good clothing judgment. I could not agree more, and trust me." Esmeria said dropping her voice low so that Shira could not hear them, "You do not want to see her in pink…"

"Pink!" Oliver whispered back looking shocked, "On her?" he said casting a cautious glance over to her, then quickly looking back, his eyes wide.

"Yup," Esmeria said suppressing a laugh.

"Eww," Oliver said, then Esmeria and Oliver looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Hey you two," Shira said getting up and crossing over to them, "What are you two laughing at? If it is me, I am going to pound you so bad that…" then Shira looked at Esmeria with a weird expression on her face, "Hey Esmi, when did your outfit turn green?"

Esmeria looked down confused just as her outfit started to turn white, "Hey my out fit must be one of those mood things," she looked up her horn twinkling and wings lifting, her outfit turning green, a big smile lighting up her face, "how COOL is that!"

"Hello, is anyone here?"

"Allanna?" Esmeria said getting up and grabbing her staff, **_odd_**, she thought, _a minute ago wasn't this a whip?_ Then deciding against it started towards the door.

"Wait Esmeria, I am coming with you!" Oliver said getting up and grabbing his sword then walking towards Esmeria hoping that she could not hear his heart pounding.

"Ugh, I guess I will come to if I have to." Shira said grumpily, grabbing her Yoyo as she left, "What kind of weapon is a Yoyo anyway, I mean, its not like I can do much damage with it."

"It's a weapon, Shira, maybe it does something really cool, I don't know." Esmeria said impatiently, "But lets go, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get to safety."

When they got outside they saw no one, "Allanna?" Shira yelled as she walked around.

"Ha ha ha," that is when a person appeared up on the tree, "I am really that good at imitating voices, well enough of that, now for my introduction!" Esmeria, Shira, and Oliver where all frozen to there spots, then the person all of a sudden appeared in front of Esmeria. "My name is Kish, thanks for the kiss!" He said kissing Esmeria on the lips then disappearing again, Esmeria put her hand to her lips where Kish had just kissed her, Oliver hand tightened on his sword, his wings rose, and his eyes shone red with furry as he crossed the short distance to Esmeria, Kish appeared again, instead this time in front of Shira. "My name is Kish…" before he could get the rest of the words out of his mouth Shira grabbed him and kissed him, fireworks immediately went of in their heads.

"Thanks for the kiss," Shira said drawing back slowly, Kish doing the same, "My name is Shira." Then Kish and Shira stood there looking at each other. "Other than my cousin over there I am available." She said looking at Oliver and winking, Oliver looking at her then blushing as he stood beside Esmeria, his hand inches from hers.

Then Oliver looked at Esmeria she looked up at him, their eyes met and held, he reached over and took her hand. She smiled and took a step closer to him, just when they where inches apart, their lips almost meeting, they heard it.

"Well I am quite sorry," Esmeria and Oliver whirled around to see and alien floating up by the tree and it was not Kish, for he and Shira's eyes where connected, nothing seeming to mater to them. "To break up this love fest, that is, but I have to take Kish and leave." The alien said from up in the tree, then appearing down beside Kish and grabbing him by the arm then appearing back up at the top of the tree, "And as a parting gift, here is a little present." The alien said releasing a kirema anima on Oliver, Esmeria, and Shira, when it hit a salamander the salamander turned evil and turned and looked at Oliver. When the alien was satisfied it took Kish and left.

"What is THAT!" yelled Shira pointing at it.

"OLIVER!" Esmeria screamed as the salamander attacked Oliver, Oliver fell over, blood across his chest and face. Esmeria ran to Oliver, "Oliver, will you be okay?" when he made no noise, she turned, words all of a sudden coming to her head. "Wand of Light," she said taking her staff that turned into a wand when she said those words, and bring it down to point at the salamander. "I will make you pay dearly for hitting MY OLIVER!" Esmeria said as she flew up into the sky her wings beating slowly, her horn shinning, and her outfit turning an angry red color. "Light of Love, help me to destroy this enemy, and help me to save my cousin and the one I LOVE!" Esmeria's wand then blasted light from the end, hitting the monster dead on, when it hit the little kirema anima started to fly away but Shira found a bottle and put it in. Looking up at Esmeria as she did.

Feeling all of a sudden very fatigued, Esmeria fell, waiting to feel the hard ground beneath her. When she fell on something soft she opened her eyes, only to see the side of neck.

"_Your_ Oliver huh," Oliver said putting her on her feet on the solid ground thinking of when she said the 'one I love'. Esmeria blushed and looked down, "Well if _I_ am _your_ Oliver," **_and the one you love_** he thought silently, "will you be _my_ Esmeria?" He said looking at her his wings lifting, hoping for a _yes_.

Esmeria looked up at him, her wings and tail lifting up, her horn shining bright. "Are you asking me to be your… girlfriend?" Esmeria said looking at him hopefully.

"Well, I… uhh..." Oliver blushed and looked into Esmeria's eyes, "Yeah, Esmeria, will you be my girlfriend?"

Esmeria's eyes shone with light, her wings and tail lifting. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend." Then she leaned up and kissed him on the check, grabbing his hand and holding it she looked at him.

Oliver smiled, "Good, I would not be able to stand it to see you with some one else." Then he smiled taking both her hands in his, and brining her closer to him. When she was close enough, he leaned down and gave her gentle kiss on the lips, when he drew back, her eyes where still slightly closed. When she opened them and looked at him she put her arms around his neck gave him a kiss they stood there, kissing for what seemed like ages.

"Oh my, get a room!" At this Oliver and Esmeria drew apart to see two boys, and two girls, standing there at the gate looking at them.

"Allanna!" Esmeria yelled running toward her friend giving her a hug. "Thank god that you made it here just in time… two weird alien like people just attacked us. One said his name was Kish, and he KISSED ME!"

"What, now that the four of us are together, Ryou there can explain what just happened to us." Allanna looked over at Ryou, but Ryou was looking at Oliver with a very angry expression on his face, Oliver staring back with the same expression.

"Oliver, what are you doing here, you are supposed to be at home…" Ryou said walking over to Oliver and then stopping right in front him. Oliver and Ryou standing the same height.

"What is going on?" Esmeria asked walking over to them, the tension thick.

"Esmeria, I would like you to meet my brother. Older than me by _one_ year." Oliver said emphasizing the last word. Then Oliver reached over and grabbed Esmeria by the hand and pulled her towards him. Her wings fluttering slightly as she stood by his side. "And I would like you to meet _my_ girlfriend. This is Esmeria," He said liking the way that her name rolled off his tongue. "And you should really get to the part that you tell us how to change back to normal."

"Well, _brother_, you just think of changing back to normal and it will happen," Ryou said challengingly, "And by the way," Ryou said reaching over and grabbing Allanna's hand, "Have you met _my_ girlfriend Allanna."

"Hmm," Oliver said turning to Esmeria, and then closing his eyes thought of being normal again. Esmeria did the same.

"We are back to normal," Esmeria said when she opened her eyes and looked down at what she was wearing, then reaching up to make sure that her ears and horn where gone. When she looked over at Oliver she saw that he had returned to normal, her hair still as long but back to its normal color. She smiled, when he looked up at her.

"Esmeria, you have something on your shoulder," Oliver said touching her shoulder tenderly with one finger, then it started to shine and he jumped back.

So, what did you think? I stick with the couples made up with in the books and I paired up the others. Read and review Pls!

P.S Thanks to Mew Sahara and Exangeline for your Reviews!


	3. Kidnapping

Disclaimer- Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine but I would be so happy if it was, and sorry for not writing more to the story lately I have been really busy, but it is time for a new character, yeah, meet Zackaria the alien! He is 5'11, has a muscular build, he is serous like Pie and playful like Kish. You will have to read to find out more about him…

Chapter 3 

When Esmeria felt his fingers touch the thing on her shoulder a numbing sensation took over her and then she tilted her head forward with her eyes closed. She felt her self-beginning to fall and she could do nothing about it.

"Esmeria!" Oliver yelled as he reached out to catch her, but all he caught was air as a alien all of a sudden appeared and grabbed Esmeria around the waist. "ESMERIA!" Oliver yelled as he looked around frantically for any signs where they might have taken her. He turned on Ryou, "Where have they taken her? Where!" He said, then he winced in pain as his wounds started to throb with blood.

"Probably to their space ship," Ryou said reaching over to help Oliver, Oliver quickly shoved him away.

"Where is it?" Oliver said as he straightened himself and transformed back into Mew Oliver again his wings flapping as he rose up off the ground slightly, but then came plummeting back down to earth when pain shot through his neck. All he heard where a few noises before all he knew were darkness.

"Sorry Oliver." Ryou said as he pulled the knockout dart out of Oliver's neck, Shira was staring at them with a very unconcerned look on her face. She had transformed back into herself and was now waiting for instructions. "Okay, Tasuku come her and help me lift my brother to the plane." Ryou said as he picked up Oliver by the shoulders.

"Wait, what about Esmeria?" Shira asked looking at Ryou with a angry look on her face.

"What about her?" Ryou said sarcastically, and from a angry look from Allanna he added, "We will have to wait and see, I have no idea how that happened, it did not happen with any of the other Mews so why did it happen with her. We are going to have to heal my brother then gather all the rest of the mews together so that we can make it to the ship, or at least one to five of us to the ship to save her. We have to be ready to go, besides, with lover boy here we might not make it up to soon." Ryou said as he and Tasuku carried Oliver down the street to a back ally where there was a plane. Once everyone had got on board Ryou dropped another bombshell, "I don't know why they are here, but whatever it is, it has to be great to risk coming back here again." Then looking at sky he said, "I don't know if we will get her back and when we do if she will be alive."

* * *

Oliver's Side

When Oliver woke up his head hurt, it felt like the worst hangover in history of man, he sat up; he was in a unfamiliar bed in room with nothing but a bed, bookshelf, and desk init. There where two doors so he decided to try the closest one, it was a bathroom, he walked in, then after splashing some water on his face and doing his business he looked in the mirror. He looked absolutely normal, maybe he just got drunk at a bar again and was in a room at the hotel. Was it just a dream with Esmeria, fighting the alien, the pain in his chest? He lifted up his shirt; there were bandages across his chest he touched his chest gingerly with two fingers, pain made him lurch forward and grab the sink for support. At his head cleared he walked out into the his room, then he walked over to the other door, then after opening it he found himself in a long hallway. He looked around then after determining that it was safe he quietly walked towards the end of the hallway. He heard nothing so he continued to walk down; when he got to the end he saw that there was a long stairwell, so he decided to follow it. When he got to the bottom he heard the clatter of plates and the sound of many voices, he peeked around the corner and saw a lot a door, he slowly snuck over to the door and peeked through, there was a kitchen. And there was a guy standing in there with girls rushing past him with plates of food that smelled delicious. One of the girls saw him in the glass and dropped her plate of food and screamed, he quickly looked around before sprinting quickly back up the stairs and into his bedroom then slamming the door shut and locking it he ran over to his bed and picked up the only thing that was there that he could fight with, a lamp. He heard thumping then someone tried to open his door, he walked closer holding the lamp.

"Oliver open up this door!" Someone yelled from the other side.

"NO!" Oliver yelled as he recognized Ryou's voice. His hand went to his neck as he remembered the pain that was there he found a band-aid on his neck, he became very angry then he felt something he closed his eyes and seconds later he transformed. The lamp melted in his hands as his dragon started to take over, when the door burst open; all everyone saw was a giant hole in the wall where Oliver had once been. Now in his dragon form, he was flying over Tokyo towards Canada, to try and find Esmeria. Ryou faced the other Mews as he watched Oliver fly away.

"Okay, to the plane, we have a 30 foot dragon flying over Tokyo towards Canada, we got to get there before he does.

Oliver flapped his wings harder to gain more multitude, he was flying faster and faster, he had to find Esmeria, he just had to, and when he did, those aliens would not stand a chance against him.

* * *

Esmeria's Side

When Esmeria awoke she was lying on a very soft bed that felt like a cloud, she snuggled in deeper with her eyes closed and she sighed. She had a very good dream, that she was a Mew Mew and that a hot guy named Oliver was there and he had saved her. She smiled to herself, if only that was real, she giggled a little to her self before turning over again. She felt something solid, she did not know what it was so she touched it again, and then she opened her eyes a bit and saw a boy… a teenage boy looking back at her.

"So the little pony is up?" he asked before smiling and kissing her on the head, Esmeria just stared at him before jumping up, then realizing that she was naked quickly grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her.

"Who… are… you…" She managed to get out as she pulled the blanket tightly around her, she noticed that thankful he was dressed.

"I am Zackaria, you don't need to know more." He said before getting up and crossing over to her, you have no need to worry now, you are safe with me he said as he reached over and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She backed away from him, swatting his hand away as she did so.

"Stay away from me…" She said as she continued to back up.

"Why?" He asked smiling, there was something familiar about the smile but she could not place it, she shook her head and backed up another step.

"Because I don't want you anywhere near me." She said with some finality.

"Well I don't want to stay away from you." He said as he backed her up further, he reached over and grabbed one of her wrists and held it, then he backed her up to the wall, he grabbed her other wrist and held it as he pushed her against the wall then he leaned forward and kissed her, first on the forehead then on the cheek when she turned her head. "Now that was not very nice," He said as he held both her hands above her head in one hand and with the other made her look at him, then he kissed her lightly on the lips, then hard on the lips. "Um, tastes delicious." He said as he leaned back and licked his lips. "Now lets get a better look at you…" He said as he reached over to take away her blanket, but then Esmeria only had one thought and that was escape.

"NO!" She yelled as she kneed him in the groin making him crimple to the floor releasing her. Then she ran, she ran towards the door thing, then after much pushing she got the door opened. She ran out into the hall and looked around, she was surrounded by white and grey walls. She walked quietly around, she came to another door and this one opened quickly, and she looked behind her and saw no one. She closed the door quietly and then started to back up she heard foot steps then hid in a corner, praying that whoever it was, was not going to see her. The person walked right on by, it was another alien from the look of the ears on his head. Esmeria held her breath, then let it out when he walked right on by and out through the door she came to she smiled and then peeked around the corner. Her smiled stopped when she saw something that froze her breath. Stars, the moon, and earth; her mouth dropped open as she walked towards the window and looked out. She was kidnapped and was now in space. She started to breath very fast and she felt like screaming, that is when a hand went over her mouth.

"You again," said a voice, "Come with me and hurry, if the Captain finds me with you he will make me go back home."

"Okay," Esmeria managed to say as the hand let go of her mouth, she saw that it was Kish, he grabbed her hand and led her into a room that was hidden behind a statue in the hall. He lead her into it then he sat down on a chair on one side of table and motioned for her to sit down.

"Look, I can't get you home without the Captain finding out so you need to stay here for now, my advice is, is to keep quiet and listen to the Captain, but if you need any help at anytime," Kish brought a bright blue and gold necklace from his pocket, "just yell or think of me and I will come to you. I am not afraid to stand up to the captain." He said smiling, then he got up and crossed the room to a closet. "Here, put these on," He said handing her some clothes then turning around. "I promise to not look."

"Thank you," Esmeria said as she put on the pants underneath the bed sheet then she quickly put on the shirt and necklace. "Okay I am done." She said, Kish turned around and smiled.

"You look funny in our clothing." He said trying to suppress laughter but failing, then he indicated to a mirror on the wall beside his bed, she walked over and looked at what she was wearing.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said turning away from the mirror and towards his closet. "Just for that I am picking my clothing." She said as she went through his clothes.

"What is wrong with what I gave you?" Kish asked innocently looking at her.

"Kish, look at me I look like a… a… I don't know what I look like." She said as she got more clothes out. She looked at the out fit that she was wearing one more time, short shorts and a small vest like thing that had no back and just went around her neck. It had buttons on the front but that was it. "Is this like invisible string on the back?" She asked Kish was laughing so hard that he only nodded. Esmeria threw her blanket at him so that it covered his head and she changed into a t-shirt with short sleeves and Capri like pants. "Now this is better!" she said looking at herself in the mirror, she turned to Kish, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I like Shira…" Kish started to say, he had stopped laughing and was now looking away, "I have a huge crush on your cousin Shira." He said blushing hard.  
"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why."

"Because she likes you to." Esmeria said smiling, Kish then smiled.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me on these things." Esmeria said to him smiling.

"Yes, trust ME on these things." Said a voice behind Esmeria, Esmeria froze then turned around slowly. Kish was frozen on the spot in a salute. "Kish, why are you not at your station?"

"Sorry Captain, I will get right back to work!" Kish said as he marched out of his room shooting a look of pity at Esmeria.

"Now what have we here?"

* * *

Oh, ah, a cliffhanger, tell me how you like it! Thanks one and all for the reviews! 


	4. Betrayel

Hello all, sorry it has been so long since my last update but, I hope that it is worth the wait, the should all be coming closer together now that it is summer though! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Esmeria's Side**

Esmeria slowly turned around, dreading who would be behind her, when she turned around she froze.

"You!" She yelled before shoving him into the closet, she then ran out the door looking behind her she saw that Zackaria was struggling to get out of the closet. She slammed the door then leaned the statue that was in front of it across the door.

"You won't get away!" She heard Zackaria yelling as she ran down the hall.

"Where do I go, where do I go!" She muttered angrily to herself as she ran, she saw what looked like a little vent. She walked over to it then kicking it with her foot it came loose and she crawled in, it was kind of tight but she fit. Moments later she heard footsteps coming towards the vent and she backed up a little bit. Then… she fell. In the back of the vent was a drop that lead straight down to the boiler room… if you could call it that. There was a small bed in the corner and on the other side of the room was a glowing green stone that shone with heat, Esmeria was feeling over heated, then the stone changed to a blue color and cooled the whole room right down. Esmeria turned back to the vent only to see that it was at least 10 feet above her head. She looked down; she was on some ones back!

* * *

**Oliver's side**

Oliver flew all the way back to Canada and there he stopped, he went to where the clubhouse was and he started to sniff around.

"I will find her!" He yelled, something started to sting at the back of his head; he swatted it away with a flick of his tail. But it persisted, he turned around and saw three guys with shotguns shooting at him, he turned and roared.

"Aw, hell no!" One of the guys said dropping his gun and running away, soon afterwards the other two did the same. Oliver smiled and he continued to sniff the ground.

"You will never find your little pony that way."

Oliver turned to look up in the tree, "Kish…" Oliver said slowly, then "KISH!" Oliver flew up to the top of the tree and pinned Kish, "Where is Esmeria? Tell me NOW!" He yelled.

"Get off of me you big chunk of giant green nose snot." Kish said to Oliver, Oliver just growled. "Fine, get off of me please and I will take you to her." At that Oliver jumped right off. "Finally, I can breath." Kish said standing up, then he studied Oliver, "you will have to turn back into human in order for me to take you to her."

"Of course," Oliver said turning back into human.

"Interesting…" Kish muttered, "Here, put this on and they won't see you." Kish said handing Oliver a necklace, Oliver slid it over his head. It seemed to tighten a bit, he looked at Kish, "Okay lover boy, hold on tight!" Kish said grabbing Oliver, Oliver held on tight as Kish flew him up then transported them to a ship. Oliver stood up and looked around, it was a small ship, there seemed to be only two rooms. Oliver turned to look at Kish.

"Thanks for…" Oliver froze; it was not Kish that was standing there but another alien. The one that had released the Kirema Anima, Oliver immediately tried to become a mew… "What the…" He had stayed the same.

"Now, now, that necklace cannot be removed by any one but the captain and it is made so that you cannot take it off or transform. By the way, my name is Pie and you are now my prisoner."

* * *

**Esmeria's Side**

Esmeria immediately stood up, "I am so sorry, I did not mean to…" She shot back when she realized that what she was apologizing to was a stuffed dummy made from straw. Esmeria scratched her head it looked like a scarecrow; she looked at it closer it was a scarecrow. She then started to laugh, but then she covered her mouth so that she could not be heard. She stood up and walked around the small room, there was a door on one side, she tried it, and it opened easily. She carefully walked out, she saw that the room that she was just in was one of many cells, and she looked in on one of the other cells and saw a little creature sitting with its back to her. She looked at it closer it was small, probably only coming up to her hip. She heard footsteps and she turned around and ran right into the scarecrow. She stifled a scream when it held out one of her necklaces to her; she smiled at it and it smiled back. She grabbed it and hid around the corner the footsteps, came down. Stopped, and then went back up the stairs. She looked at the scarecrow.

"Who are you? What are you?" She asked looking confused.

"My name is Chilo, I was captured on the way to your planet earth, they made a stop at my planet and captured me. Do not be afraid I will not harm you." Chilo said sticking out a gloved hand. "As for what I am, I am a Scero, a complex being." Chilo said with pride, "We should free the others."

"Yes." Esmeria said walking over to each cell and opening it, she then walked into each one and got them out, all together, they numbered six counting Esmeria. There was Chilo the Scero; Kisa the cat girl; Jeneu the Jingus; Betyer the Smihe; and last but not least Fesitr the Sun girl.

"Do any of you know where the escape pods are?" Esmeria questioned looking around at them all, Esmeria had Fesitr resting on her hip, Fesitr looked about 3, but she was actually around three thousand years old, the people on the sun aged differently then all other beings.

"I saw them on my way down, it is not far, after we leave through the door in the top, we take a sharp left and they are right there." Jeneu said, he was a little blue guy that when standing was only up to about Esmeria's hip, but he was smart and he would translate for the others who did not under stand Esmeria's "plant and water language".

"Okay then, lets go quietly," Esmeria said walking up the stairs. She opened the door and checked, there was no one there, then she opened the door all the way and quietly with all the others following, took the sharp left. She froze when she turned the corner. There was only five escape pods, she looked at her new friends and smiled she then opened all the escape pods.

"Okay everyone in a pod." She said setting Fesitr in one all the others got in their pods and looked around.

"Wait a minute, Esmeria, there is only five, there is not enough." Chilo said starting to stand up. Esmeria pushed him back down.

"No Chilo, you guys need to get back home to your families." Esmeria said.

"What about you Esmeria?" Fesitr asked looking at Esmeria with big sad eyes.

"I will stay here, you guys need to get home."

"No Esmeria, not without you!" Jeneu said standing up, Kisa and Betyer doing the same.

"Sit down!" She said. Jeneu looked at her then obeyed, Kisa and Betyer looked at Jeneu before doing the same. Esmeria then grabbed her two necklaces from off of her neck and handed one to Fesitr and Kisa before shutting their hatches. She then took off two of her bracelets and gave one to Betyer and one to Jeneu before shutting their hatches. Then she took off her watch that her mother had given her for her birthday and gave it to Chilo. Then she shut his hatch. She noticed a micro phone and gently spoke into it.

"You guys need to get home, and since you are all my friends I am overseeing that, I am going to make sure that you get home. Bye." She said to them, then she hit the button to dispatch them, from inside the pods each one typed in their coordinates and headed for home. The last thing that Esmeria saw of them was Fesitr and Kisa crying, while Chilo, Betyer, and Jeneu looked at her sadly, then waving goodbye. They all left, Esmeria smiled, in a short time she had made new friends from different planets, and sent them home.

"Now that was not very nice." A voice said grabbing her around the waist, "You could make me very angry, and when I get angry… you will soon enough." Esmeria turned to see Zackaria holding her she started to hit him.

"Let me go!" She yelled hitting him.

"No, I think that I like this." She heard him say, she heard laughter she saw a whole bunch of aliens like Zackaria and Kish point and laugh at her. She covered her face with her hands.

"This is so embarrassing…" She muttered for the rest of the trip that was how Zackaria carried her. When Zackaria got her to his bedroom he laid her on his bed.

"What am I to do with you? You cause me so much trouble," he then pulled a remote out of his pocket. "Hm, how about this, you comply with my wishes, and I won't hurt your dear little boyfriend." Zackaria then showed a picture of Oliver pacing his cell up on the screen. Then a girl walked in, "Uh oh…" Zackaria said pounding at a button on the remote, making a face when it would not shut off. "No, shut off, power down." Esmeria could not hear him she had walked up to the screen, she watched as the girl sauntered over to Oliver and tapped him on the shoulder, and then when he turned, she kissed him. Esmeria froze, she put a hand to her chest, and it felt as though her heart was being torn in two. She watched on as the girl ended the kiss, then Oliver threw his arms around her and kissed her, Esmeria had tears coming from her eyes, she slammed her fist against the screen, she slammed it again and again and till the screen was completely broken. She then yelled and sat down on the bed, Zackaria looked at the remote in his hand and threw it in the box on a desk. He then walked over and sat beside Esmeria.

"I am really sorry about that." He said, Esmeria just sat there, no rational thought in her mind. Oliver was her boyfriend and he had just cheated on her. She was not aware of anything except that there was a person beside her, without thinking she turned and hugged Zackaria tightly around the waist. At first Zackaria was shocked, then he smiled, he could get used to this.

* * *

**Oliver's Side**

Oliver was shocked when Saketa walked in and kissed him, he looked at her for a moment then he smiled and went to hug her but at the last minute he ended up kissing her.

"Saketa, what are you doing here?" He asked her looking her up and down; she had grown.

"What do you mean, a girl is allowed to visit her guy right?" Saketa said hugging Oliver around the waist.

"What?" Oliver said pushing her away, they where just childhood friends, he looked at her closer, she actually kind of looked like that Pie guy that had kidnapped him, green hair, dark skin, he backed up from her.

"Oh, has my little Olli Waliver forgotten our betrothal."

"BETROTHEL!"

* * *

HA HA HA, the cliffe of DOOM! How is that for a ending, good eh? Well any way, review, and lets say that there has to be at least 10 new reviews for the next story. Kay? Cool, thanks for all your reviews! 


	5. New powers

**Wow, a lot has happened so far, but this chapter I will try to make longer and more descriptive and I want your opinion on who she should end up with, Oliver or Zackaria? Here is a little blurb on Saketa: She is 5'2, short green hair, and pale skin and she is a little sister to… Zackaria. They are not blood related though; she was found on the street and welcomed into their family and was viewed as a little sister who always got what she wanted. There is also a surprise or two concerning Zackaria… if you can call him that.**

Oliver's Side

"Betrothal!" Oliver said letting the words sink in, then he pushed Saketa away, "We where never betrothed, and I have a girl friend. We cannot be betrothed." Oliver stated simply pacing back and forth in his cell.

"Yes we are, our parents made the arrangements years ago, remember?" Saketa said placing her hands on her tiny waist and staring hard at him.

"My parents never told me of out betrothal and arranged marriages went out of style years ago, my parents would never do that to me." Oliver said looking at her.

"Might I remind you _dear_ Oliver that your parents died years ago in a fire and that those people that you called _Mom_ and _Dad_, are your adoptive parents." At Oliver's shocked expression she grinned and carried on, "And that Ryou is your half brother, not full brother as you where always led to believe." She said smiling and walking over to him, "And even as we speak we are being watched by my brother Zackaria and his captive… your sweet misguided girlfriend."

"You lie!" Oliver yelled pushing her away from him and looking around; the room was devoid of anything but a bed, sink, toilet and mirror. _Wait a minute…_ he thought to himself as he walked toward the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Saketa demanded stepping in front of him.

"Get out of my way Saketa." He said curtly glaring at her; she crossed her arms in a defiant way and looked him in the eye.

"And if I don't?" She ventured glaring at him and smirking. He frowned, then picked her up and put her to the side, away from him. Then continued towards the mirror, then ripping off a piece of his shirt he wrapped it around his fist then punched… right through the mirror. There was no mirror at all it was just an illusion; he brought his hand back with a camera in it. He then crushed it in his hand and turned towards Saketa, anger flaring in his eyes.

"You think that you can hold me here… don't you?" He said walking over to her slowly. She backed up a step fear showing in her eyes for a second only to be replaced by defiance.

"Yes, we can and will until we can capture the rest of you mews and destroy you!" She chirped happily crossing her arms and taking a step forward.

"Well then, I have a message for you," Oliver said towering over her. "No one can hold me, not even you Saketa." Oliver said reaching over and twisting her arm. She looked into his eyes, instead of the normal brown eyed Oliver with kindness in his eyes, was an angry dragon with bright blood red eyes. She tried to get away from him, she struggled then screamed. Moments later Pie and some others of the crew came rushing in weapons in their hands and shock apparent on their faces of seeing Saketa being held prisoner, her own dagger at her throat.

"Release me or the girl dies." A voice boomed, it was not Oliver's, but that of the dragon inside, for when Oliver got some of the DNA of the dragon. He also got the dragon that was part of the DNA inside of him. Oliver had no control over his own actions or words now; it was the dragon in control now.

Esmeria's Side

Esmeria hugged the person beside her tightly, not willing to let go of the one solid thing that now kept rooted to the ground, instead of sinking into the ground and falling into the great abbess. She started to cry, the person beside her hugged her tightly and securely, saying comforting words and cooing in sympathy. After her tears had died down, she remembered where she was and who she was holding so tightly. She sat up abruptly.

"I am sorry about that that should never have happened." She said wiping a few last tears from her eyes and standing up to walk over to the other side of the room where the screen was. She remembered that in her anger she had smashed the screen to pieces. "Um, I apologize for breaking your T.V." She said solemnly looking at it in its ruined state.

"That is okay, I know what it is like to have your heart torn out and stepped on by some one that you thought that you loved." Zackaria said walking over to his window and peering out, a distant look on his face.

Esmeria studied him, he looked sad, and then she looked him up and down as if seeing him for the first time. He was a lot like Oliver, he was tall, muscular, and except for him being alien, and he and Oliver could have been brothers. She then took a good look at his face, he was not hot, like Oliver was, and he was handsome in the way that Oliver was not. She then found herself walking towards him, something in her mind told her that he had a secret; she looked at him and tilted her head side ways. He did not look like his namesake, there was something else, she studied him.

"Say your name." She said quietly looking at him; he turned his head and looked at her quizzically.

"Why?"

"Just say it, please." She said to him walking closer to him.

"Zackaria," He stated simply turning back to the window and not making eye contact. She studied him for a moment, then reaching out and touching his arm she whispered.

"Why are you lying?" Zackaria stiffened then looking at her.

"I am not; you cannot accuse me of such a thing!" He practically yelled in her face marching away across the room.

"Yes you are, you sound as if you are unfamiliar to your own name, like you spent hours rehearsing it just to get it right, it does not suit you." She said looking at him, he looked at her and saw only kindness in her eyes. "What is your _real_ name? And why won't you tell anyone it?"

He looked at her then sighed, she was going to find out some how, if not from his sister then from his father who was as good as dead to him, and his mother who really was dead. "My father traveled to the planet many years ago and had a child with an earth woman, he was not allowed to bring her back here and he could not stay there for he was a king and had obligations to fulfill on our home planet. Me and the earth child where born one month apart, he had a child on your planet called Earth and one on my home planet. When my mother found out, she was very upset, so in the middle of the night she took me and left the castle. She was dealing with a broken heart; my father went crazy looking for her. But by that time she had found a peasant man and married him, I was old enough to understand some things at the time. My mother was pregnant when she went out to buy some supplies for our home, she never returned. Later that day, me and my step father went out and we found her dead in the street, a little girl crying beside her, the little girl told us that she died trying to save her from some soldiers. The soldiers where going to rape the little girl but instead my mother stepped in and saved the little girl. My mother was raped then strangled. We took the little girl in, her name was Saketa. When me and my step dad where going through my moms belongings a month after her death and cremation. We found out that I was really heir to the thrown, and that my real name is Umeko, prince Umeko."

Oliver' Side

"Release me now or else the girl dies!" The dragon yelled from inside the Oliver's body. The crew men all looked at each other frightened, then at Pie.

"Release the girl or we kill you!" Pie said pointing what resembled a gun at Oliver.

"Wrong answer!" Oliver shouted bring forth all the dirt and rocks that had been on the ship and shooting them at the crew and at Pie. Saketa had long since fainted and was now lying on the ground at his feet. Soon everyone but Oliver was lying on the ground unconscious, Oliver left the room then locked the door behind him, he then walked over to the control panel, and the dragon subsided into Oliver's mind.

_We now share one mind Oliver, accept that we are now one and that we will fight the evil as one!_ The dragon said to Oliver in his mind. "If your plan, friend, involves saving Esmeria then I am in." Oliver said allowed to the dragon. _So it has been said, so it shall be done!_ The dragon roared in his mind making Oliver flinch slightly. _Sorry about that._ "No harm done." Oliver replied, "So what happened back there?" Oliver asked looking at all the dirt and rocks that where on the ground behind him.

_I did not think that we would be compatible, but seeing as how I came to your body so easily… each of us that had our DNA stolen from us where being reincarnated in the laboratory, that I heard some say, blow up. Now there where four of us, me the feared dragon Rencliffe of the mountains, I am the element of Earth. Then there was Numeirsta the phoenix, element of fire that controlled the desserts of the world. Now me and Phoniea shared out knowledge and powers when we where young and still alive and breathing. Then there was Hetel, the all rare Water Hippogriff, they lived in the deepest waters and controlled the sea, when ever a human killed one of them, horrible storms would issue forth, he was the element water. Now there was one who no one ever saw, she was a kind and the most powerful beings of us all, you have heard of the stories of the one called Hercules. _

"Yes I have," Oliver answered soaking this all in.

_Well his horse Pegasus, as they called her then, is the winged Unicorn, created by god himself at the beginning of time to aid those in need down here on earth. Her name is Pyasiris, she controls the air, the earth, the water, the trees, the wind and rain, the fire and hail, the—_

"Yeah, okay, I got it." Oliver interrupted, "So I was most compatible with you, and Shira with Hetel, and that Allanna chick with Numeirsta and Esmeria with Pyasiris. Right?"

_You are correct. We are the last of our kind, I was the last Dragon, Hetel the last Water Hippogriff, Numeirsta the last Phoenix. But for Pyasiris, she was the only one, she was a part of Eve. Her death caused great despair in the world, death and pain. For her, to find some one to hold her was a great burden. She had tried before, but the others had died. When that building housing us blew up, she found the one that could hold her sooner than any of us thought. We can all only be in one person at a time. Numeirsta was the first to go, I was the second, Hetel the third, and Pyasiris the last… but this Esmeria seems like a nice enough girl. And from your thoughts I can tell that you are a naughty, naughty little boy for these horrible thoughts._ The dragon said in Oliver's head laughing.

"Don't look…I mean read… I mean… stay out of the thoughts about ESMERIA!" Oliver yelled loudly. Rencliffe only laughed louder, Oliver shook his head then tuned Rencliffe out and pushed the homing button on the control panel to head back to the ship.

"How long will it take for the others to awaken in their people?" Oliver asked, his thoughts indicating Esmeria, Shira, and Allanna.

_They are probably awake right now. They just have not caught their people's attentions yet._ Rencliffe stated, then he laughed, _I am watching your childhood, you where one weird messed up kid!_ Rencliffe laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Oliver said putting his head in his hands that only got more laughter from Rencliffe.

Ryou's side

"Damn it, we did not make it in time." Oliver cursed slamming his had against the tree.

"What are we going to do, we have to save Esmeria and Oliver!" Shira yelled at him drinking down her third water bottle, for some reason she had become increasingly thirsty lately and she did not have to use the bathroom at all.

"I don't know Shira, what do you want me to do!" Ryou yelled at her whirling around to face her, but Shira stood her ground.

"I want you to save her and Oliver!" Shira yelled back, her ears and tail coming out, the mews all staring at this heated exchange. Allanna stood there not wanting to get in the way of either of their angers, it was always safer to just wait it out.

"I have no way of saving them!" Ryou yelled at Shira.

"Well why you don't just use your money rich boy!" Shira yelled back at him, her ears facing back. As her eyes shone a deep blue green color, instead of their normal blue. Allanna was the first one to notice the change.

"Shira?" She ventured quietly. No answer came, then Allanna's eyes became a deep yellow color with red tinges in them. "Hetel," she stated calmly.

"Numeirsta," A deep sounding voice responded that was not Shira's. Ryou's mouth dropped open as he stared at the two girls.

"This has never happened before, they have absorbed the beings of the DNA they where combined with!" He said looking at them shock on his face.

"Hetel, Rencliffe has also awakened, but Pyasiris has yet too." Numeirsta said.

"Yes, but it seems as though Rencliffe and the boy are having a talk, and that Pyasiris's girl is at peace or at least calm in her being. But there was great turmoil earlier, we should send for the one named Kish, he might not be able to take us, but he can tell us what is happening." Hetel said calmly, "Since our awakening, we cannot travel in the beings ships. We must subside, I can travel, but you Numeirsta must stay. Love can only bring us to our destination and that is what Shira fells for that one named Kish. I shall send a message to Pyasiris to send him here." Hetel said, "Then, we must have the chat with our holders."

"Yes," Numeirsta sighed, then turning to the others she ordered, "For the next half hour you must leave us and not at anytime disturb us, if the one named Kish, shows up, tell him to wait. For the one he loves is in a discussion that will change the future.

Esmeria's side

"Prince Umeko," She said, she would not admit it but she liked it, "So you hide you name and birthright from all so that?"

"I cannot be found, my mother would be dishonored, about that." Prince Umeko said. Esmeria nodded.

"Now tell me about the girl you loved who crushed all your dreams." Esmeria prodded gently. A thought all of a sudden coming into her mind, she reached up and touched the necklace around her neck then closed her eyes. _Kish, you are needed on earth, hurry!_ That was all, she opened her eyes, and looked at Umeko.

"Her name was Ventila, she was my childhood friend, we where raised together," Umeko said staring off into space. "I was deeply in love with her, one day when I was… well in earth years 20, I went to ask her to marry me, but, I arrived too late. I had arrived just when one of the king's guards had proposed to her and she accepted. Apparently they had been dating for a long time. My heart had been crushed, so, then I became a captain for the king, doing all his dirty work, he does not even know that I am his son and that I am alive." Umeko said sadly. Esmeria all of a sudden felt compassion for him, and since she and Oliver were now no longer "Boyfriend" and "Girlfriend" she figured that her next actions were okay. She walked over to him, then gently touching his shoulder she said gently.

"I will forgive you for taking me prisoner and watching me sleep, and chasing me around your ship, and humiliating me in front of your crew." She said as he looked at her, "If you forgive your father for whatever wrong doings he has done."

"Esmeria…" He said looking at her, then taking one hand in his he felt it, it felt well in his hand.

"How old are you?" He asked looking down at her.

"19," She said to him standing taller puffing out her chest still only coming to his chin.

"And I, in your years, am 21, still a boy and yet a man." He said to her, smiling slightly. She looked up at him, sadness apparent in her face.

"And we both lost some one's love." She whispered sadly, a tear running down her cheek.

"And we managed to find some one new to love." He whispered back. Then he leaned forward, and instead of his earlier harshness on her lips. There was gentleness and…. fireworks that they both ignored the first time. He slowly drew back, and his mouth fell open as she glowed then changed into a flying unicorn he stood the both his hands on the sides of the unicorns head.

"Uh, hello, my name is Pyasiris, and I share this body with Esmeria." Umeko looked at her then passed out as something hit his head.

**How was that, nice eh. So read and review and tell me who Esmeria should end up with, sorry it took so long but I was waiting for more reviews… oh well, lol. Prince Umeko or Oliver, I am for…**


	6. All Together

**Hello all, as usual, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of their characters, but I do own my characters and If you read the other chapters you would know what those are. **

**Yes, I deserve to be screamed at for taking so long to put this chapter in, my only thing I can say is school so yeah. And besides I am already kicking myself for taking so long, sorry. Sorry for the flubs in the last chapter, no one is perfect, we can only achieve excellence. Any way on with the story… fan fic. :)**

**

* * *

Oliver's Side**

_Oliver!_

"What is it Rencliffe? You don't have to yell!" Oliver said out loud angrily, glaring out the window.

_Pyasiris has awakened; we have to hurry to her. She has taken over control of Esmeria's body, although she and Esmeria are at peace… I fear that they are both in grave danger… Oh…_ Rencliffe then went very quiet and did not make a sound.

"Rencliffe?" Oliver questioned, prodding for Rencliffe in his mind.

_I am sorry Oliver… you will find something that you will wish you never knew. More I cannot say. But I will tell you this. The others have all awakened and Hetel… Shira is on her way to the ship… We must hurry… but be prepared._

"For what?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

_Just be ready._

"Okay… we are almost there, maybe fifteen minutes away." Oliver said quietly.

_Yes… I will continue to exam your memories._

"Okay." Oliver said staring at the control panel in front of him, ignoring the pounding on the door in the background.

_I am sorry for what is about to happen…_ Rencliffe said quietly.

**

* * *

Esmeria's Side**

"Okay… this is… freaky." Kish said putting down the vase that he had just smashed over Prince Umeko's head.

_I would explain to you friend, but I fear, time is of the essence._ Pyasiris stated simply.

"Yeah, you… uh, Esmeria called for me?" Kish shifted his feet awkwardly.

_Yes. One of the others is on his way here and we don't want to have a full-scale war on our hands so we were wondering if you could some how get the others here safely. Rencliffe is on his way here in one of your own ships, and he has to have a safe landing._

"Uh… who is Rencliffe?" Kish asked eyeing Pyasiris.

_Oliver._ At the mention of Oliver's name, Esmeria became very mad it showed through her eyes, wings, and over all coloring. _I am going to give control back to Esmeria now but first…_ Pyasiris walked forward and revived Umeko.

"Why did you do that…" Kish stopped mid sentence as Umeko stood up and turned toward him, a deep frown on his face. "Um… hi captain."

"I should kill you!" Umeko yelled lunging forward.

_Stop!_ Umeko turned and looked at Pyasiris.

"Holy shit… she did turn into a… horse?" Umeko said looking at Pyasiris.

_Listen to me… when Esmeria awakens she will tell you all that she can, but for now this will have to suffice. My name is Pyasiris and you must protect this girl with your life, if you do not… be prepared for heartache and eventually death. And also, you must catch Esmeria, for this will leave her weak, you must support her. Understood?_

"Yes." Umeko stated going towards Pyasiris, Pyasiris, bowed her head; Umeko caught Esmeria just before she hit the ground.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Kish asked shaking his head.

"I have no clue." Umeko said.

"Kish… you have to head to earth… they need you… hurry… help Shira…" Esmeria whispered weakly. Umeko sweeped up Esmeria and took her to the hospital wing while Kish went to the ships. When Umeko got her to the hospital wing he laid her down on a bed then instructed the doctor to take care of her. He then ran to the head of the ship to his captain's station and took a microphone that was sitting there.

"Attention all crew. We are expecting one ship to enter and one ship to leave. No ships accept the one that I have sent out should leave, only the one that I have authorized with special access is to enter." Umeko the left the deck and went back to the hospital wing of his space ship to see Esmeria. When he got there, I strange sight met his eyes, the doctors and nurses were nowhere to be seen. He walked in and saw Esmeria sitting up on the bed with a staff, and her wings out, her outfit on, her hair changed color and a few other changes.

"Umeko! I am so sorry, I woke up and panicked…. And then this happened. I think the doctor fainted, the nurses had to drag him out." Esmeria tried to stand up and she almost collapsed, Umeko rushed forward and helped her sit down, he was laughing.

"Don't worry about it, are you okay?"

"Yeah, me and Pyasiris had a nice long chat. It was very… interesting." Esmeria said, she focused then changed back to normal.

"Yeah well Kish is on his way to earth and your boyfriend—"

"Ex-boyfriend," Esmeria interrupted anger entering her eyes.

"Uh… yes, your ex is on his way here." Umeko said looking at her to determine her feelings, she held his eyes.

"It is over now between me and Oliver now Umeko." Esmeria said to him, "Yes I am still quite mad at him, but I will get over it."

"You better," He said smiling at her.

"Or?" Esmeria said with a smirk. "What will you do to me if I don't?"

"I don't know, I might have to…" He then stopped and kissed her, then he kissed her again, a short make out session followed.

"You know this is going to be really off topic but here it is… you were a complete jerk when I first met you. What happened?"

**

* * *

Ryou's Side**

"How long have they been back there?" Ryou asked Berry.

"I don't know, I lost track long ago." Berry said, she was sitting on Tasuko's lap playing a game of solitaire with him.

"This is pissing me off, all we are doing is sitting around." Ryou said standing up.

"Come on now, it should not be that much longer. I mean I just got here, they must be done soon." Kish said floating down from the tree, they were still outside of the hideout.

"Kish." Ryou stated simply nodding in his direction.

"Ryou." Kish said back, they still were not on good terms from their last meeting.

"Please don't fight." Tasuko said seeing the signs, Berry was ignoring them.

"We won't!" Kish and Ryou said at the same time, Berry shook her head, Tasuko glared at them. One hour later Shira and Allanna came up from the hideout, they looked a little unsteady, and Kish ran to Shira and held her. Ryou supported Allanna.

"So… what is going on?" Ryou asked.

"Kish, you need to take me, Shira, and Ryou to the ship. And we have to get there fast. Something bad is going to happen." Allanna stated, the severity of the situation written on her face.

**

* * *

Esmeria's Side**

"Well… I don't know… I guess at that time I didn't know what else to do." Umeko said sitting beside her on the bed. She leaned against him, and then they leaned back against the wall, his arm around her shoulders. He held her close cherishing the moment.

"Okay… kind of one of this Jr. High thing right?" Esmeria said laughing slightly.

"What?"

"You know…" She then laughed and looked at him tilting her head back. "Sorry… Boy likes girl so he teases her and stuff like that."

"Okay, yeah…" He then laughed, Esmeria smiled, she liked the sound of his voice.

"I have a question, how long have I been here?"

"In earth time? 1 week."

"That long?"

"You were unconscious for a long time when you first got here."

"Huh." Esmeria said thoughtfully. _Don't worry, nothing happened to you._ Pyasiris said reassuringly, at that Esmeria laughed out loud.

_Seriously nothing would happen to you, I was in you the entire time! If anything bad were going to happen to you I would know about it, and stop it._

"Thanks Pyasiris." Esmeria said allowed.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Pyasiris." Esmeria said looking at Umeko's confused face. "It is how we communicate."

"Oh that makes perfect sense." Umeko said shaking his head looking clueless, Esmeria laughed then kissed him.

"Captain… a ship has arrived." Said an alien running in and stopping short at the sight of Umeko and Esmeria together.

"Thank you, return to your station." Umeko said, the crew alien saluted then left. "Okay Esmeria, lets go get your ex and save my men."

"Wait… what?" Esmeria questioned standing up and holding Umeko's arm, "Save your men, what do you mean?"

"Apparently Oliver escaped from his cell and hijacked the ship. Locking up my men and his fiancée." Umeko cast a glance at Esmeria to see that it made no effect upon her; he smiled. After a while of walking in silence they approached the docking bay door and they stopped.

"Esmeria, no matter what next happens… know that I really like you. Here take this as assurance." He then slipped a ring off his pinky finger and handed it to her. "That was my mothers wedding ring." He whispered. Esmeria looked up at him, tears in her eyes, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, she smiled then slipped the ring onto her wedding finger, a perfect fit.

"Thank you." She said, he put his arms around her and held her for a moment longer; Esmeria stared at the ring and held him tighter.

"Well we should head in now."

"We don't have to head in right now do we?" Esmeria asked, he smiled and put his arm around his shoulder.

"We could take a small detour."

"That works." They took a detour down the hall behind a statue, and made out ignoring those that went past them. Five minutes later they emerged from behind the statue, Esmeria holding onto Umeko's hand. She smiled up at him; they then walked right into the docking bay, side by side.

**

* * *

Oliver's side**

"Attention!" The soldiers on either side of him stood at attention as the doors at the other end opened. He watch as a tall boy walked in, and beside him was… Esmeria!

"Esmeria!" He said lurching forward, she did not move, she only looked at him and stayed by the tall boys side, holding his arm. He stopped short.

"We wait here for the second ship it should be here in about, 5 minutes." Umeko said.

"Captain, Kish is driving."

"They will be here in about… open the outer doors!" Umeko said pointing to the landing station. At that moment, a ship flew in and landed.

"Close the landing doors. Depressurize the chamber. Okay all is go." The ship doors opened and Allanna and Ryou stumbled out looking like they were going to barf, Shira and Kish came out with big smiles on their faces.

"Well you can certainly tell who enjoyed the ride." Umeko whispered to Esmeria making her laugh.

"Esmeria, are you okay?" said Shira and Allanna running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Yes, I am absolutely fine, I am excellent." Esmeria said smiling.

**

* * *

Girls Side**

"Esmi, come here for a minute." Allanna said tugging on her arm, Esmeria went with her and Shira. Leaving the three boys behind. "Esmi, what are you doing with him?"

"Why?"

"Because you were with Oliver." Shira pointed out.

"He made it quite clear that he does not share feelings for me." Esmeria said crossing her arms.

"How?" Allanna demanded.

"He cheated on me!" Esmeria said angrily.

"It's only been a week!" Shira said.

"You think that I don't know that?" Esmeria said.

"Who did he cheat on you with?"

"I don't know and does it look like I care?"

"Hey Esmeria, is everything alright?"

"Yes Umeko, it is fine." Esmeria glared at the two, her arms crossed. Just then off the ship came Saketa and Pie and the other captives. Saketa walked right over to the girls and Pie walked over to the guys.

"Hello? Nice gathering."

"What are you doing here boyfriend stealer?" Esmeria said ice coating her words.

"Oh, so you are the one that stole my fiancée. Don't see why he would like you, not even attractive." Saketa said putting her hand on her hip and frowning.

"Why you—"

"Esmeria!" Allanna said grabbing her arm.

"I ought to punch you in the face!" Esmeria said angrily.

"But you can't so, poo." Saketa teased.

"Listen can you be nice please." Allanna asked.

"What, you can't ask that of me, I have the power here. You three harpies can just hold your claws, draw in your wings, and head home. Only those that are attractive can be here." Saketa smirked. Allanna released Esmeria in shock; Allanna looked at Esmeria her mouth open in shock. Shira, Esmeria, and Allanna all shared a look, before pouncing on Saketa.

**

* * *

Guys Side**

"Don't you think that we should split them up before they start fighting?" Kish asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to get in the way." Said Ryou.

"He makes a good point though." Said Umeko studying the girls. From the look of it they were having a heated argument. Pie walked over anger written all across his face, one look from Umeko and he cleared his face of all expression. Then without warning the girls pounced on each other.

"Shit, grab your girls!" All the guys started forward, Kish got Shira, but she had some of Saketa's hair in her fist. Ryou managed to get Allanna away… with some of Saketa's shirt. Both Umeko and Oliver grabbed Esmeria who came up with Saketa in a half nelson.

"I told we should not get in their…way…" Ryou said looking from Oliver to Umeko.

"Are you two brothers?"

**

* * *

Cliffe, ahh, anyway, read, like what you read, twenty reviews please or more, it works lol.**


	7. Forgotten

**Disclaimer- I do not own Tokyo mew mew but I do own this story and its characters.**

**Just a note to say the current ages of everyone (in no particular order.).**

**Umeko: 21Oliver: 21Ryou: 20Pie: 20Kish: 20Tasuku: 17**

**Esmeria: 19Allanna: 17Shira: 19Saketa: 19Ichigo: 17Berry: 17Mint: 17Pudding: 13Zakuro: 19Lettuce: 17**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Esmeria's Side

Oliver and Umeko looked critically at each other for the first time; Esmeria had gotten her arm away from Oliver and was now standing close beside Umeko. Oliver and Umeko seemed to be sizing each other up and Ryou was looking from his brother to Umeko.

"No." Said Oliver glaring at Umeko, "My only sibling is my half brother Ryou."

"Half brother?" Saketa asked questioningly looking at Oliver, "But the whole reason why we are betrothed is because-"

"He is also my half brother, the one that my dad had on earth." Said Umeko flatly to Esmeria, putting his arm around her in a show of possession, he was hoping to make Oliver mad and it worked. When Esmeria responded by putting her arm around Umeko's waist and smiled up at him, Oliver's had balled into fists.

"So… how exactly does that work then?" Shira asked looking at the three boys.

"It is _simple_," Stated Pie in his flat monotone voice, "Umeko is pure 'alien', both parents were 'aliens'. Oliver is half 'alien', half-human, his dad was 'alien', and his mom was human. And Ryou's parents were both humans. So that would make Ryou and Umeko only related through Oliver, and Oliver is related to both Ryou and Umeko. Half brother to each and since Oliver is part 'alien' that makes his betrothal to Saketa iron. And seeing as how he is 20, born only a month after Umeko, that gives him one year till he and Saketa are married." Pie let his words sink in, he saw Oliver's face fall at the words, he glanced from Pie, to Saketa, to Esmeria and Umeko. Oliver's eyes lingered on Esmeria's face, but she showed no sign that his gaze affected her what so ever. Allanna, Shira, Kish, and Ryou were all silent, looking from Oliver to Umeko making the connections.

"I am not related to that guy!" Oliver yelled lunging forward, Esmeria jumped infront of Umeko and used a power that she did not even know that she had, a force field appeared before her and Oliver ran smack into it and bounced off. He lay on the ground and held his head where he had hit it on the force field, everyone including Umeko was looking at Esmeria in shock. Her eyes had gone from hazel to a shockingly bright blue, the force field stayed there until Umeko placed a hand on her arm. Esmeria blinked her eyes a couple times and the force field disappeared, her eyes returning to their normal color.

"Do not… make an attempt like that again, or else." Threatened Esmeria standing still in front of Umeko, Umeko smiled at Oliver down on the ground then Umeko put his arms around Esmeria's waist and pulled her to him. Esmeria kept her face stony as Saketa went down to help him up and Oliver pushed her away, ignoring her help he stood up alone. Glaring at Esmeria.

"Lieutenant, lock him up." Said Umeko smiling smugly, he turned to the others. "Give them guest rooms." The lieutenant nodded then did as he was told saluting then putting Oliver in shackles and taking him away. Esmeria smiled as they took him away, other soldiers led Allanna, Ryou, and Shira to rooms. Although Esmeria highly doubted that Allanna and Ryou would need separate rooms the same as Shira and Kish.

"Umeko, I think that Allanna and Ryou, Shira and Kish would rather share rooms then be separated." Esmeria whispered into Umeko's ear, Umeko smiled.

"Do _we_ want separate rooms?" Umeko whispered into her ear.

"_Yes._" Pyasiris answered through Esmeria's mouth.

"Fine then." Answered Umeko, he knew that Pyasiris was the one who had answered, not Esmeria, so he left the room and led her to the room that was next to his. It was fairly large with a queen bed in it with a great view of earth in the distance. "This will be your room tonight, until we reach our destination."

"Where would that be?" Esmeria asked sitting on the bed and looking out the window, Umeko cam and sat down beside her.

"My home planet." Umeko said, he put his arm around Esmeria's shoulders and she leaned against him holding his arm. Umeko did not expand on his home planet at all, instead he leaned his head against her and they sat there and looked out at the earth and stars in the distant. They sat there for an hour just looking out at space.

"How long until we get there?"

"We could be there in a hour, in a day, in a week. However long we want." He whispered kissing her head lightly, she looked up at him and smiled. Then they shared one long kiss, and then Umeko pushed Esmeria lightly back on the bed. He started to kiss her slowly at first then he started to kiss her harder. Esmeria smiled her arms around his neck; things were just starting to get interesting when there was a knock at the door. Umeko grudgingly got up and went to the door and opened it, Esmeria could hear low voices from the door. Then the door closed and Umeko came back.

"I have to go, we have 3 space crafts following us in relatively close proximity. I am sorry." He leaned down and kissed her, then he went to leave, and he stopped at the door. "We are going to try and make it to my planet in an hour or less, we are going to be flying using evasive maneuvers to avoid them, so try to stay here. Everything will be fine."

Oliver's Side

"Ugh!" Oliver hit the wall as hard as he could making his fist bleed, he kept hitting the wall. She was with someone else –slam- she wasn't with him –slam- he was going to be married to a girl that he never liked as more than a friend, he definitely did not love her. –slam- she was in love with someone else –slam- she was in _love_ with _someone_ else –slam- he had to get her back. A smile came to his lips and he laughed evilly; he was going to find her, he was going to save her, he was going to have her all to himself. He looked around his cell again. A small cot that jutted out from the wall, a small toilet and sink, and that was it. He went over to the cot and lay down.

"_When I talk to you, you listen!" _Rencliffe ordered if Oliver wasn't already lying down, he might have collapsed from the ferocity of the words.

"I'm listening now." Oliver stated staring at the roof.

"_I told you to keep your anger in check, but you did not listen."_ Rencliffe said angrily from inside Oliver's head.

"Didn't you see? I tried! But then he had to put his filthy arm around her… ugh. It makes me disgusted. Why would she do something like that to me? I really liked her! I loved her!" Yelled Oliver in rage.

"_Yes I know! I am up here and I know your entire past and all your feelings. But, I have spoken with Pyasiris, and she agrees with everything that Esmeria has done._"

"But why is Esmeria doing this to me?" Oliver said, sadness overcoming his voice and making it crack.

"_Might I remind you of your little kiss with Saketa… and if I am correct you kissed her twice._" Rencliffe stated.

"But how would Esmeria know?"

"_The camera that was watching you. According to Pyasiris… Esmeria saw and thought that you were cheating on her, and technically you were so her anger is understandable. She, Esmeria, also doesn't see you as her 'boyfriend' anymore since you are engaged._"

"But I do not even want to be engaged to Saketa, she is a _friend_ and not girlfriend, much less wife or fiancée material. I am not even attracted to her." Oliver said putting his head in his hands.

"_Well I am sorry to have to tell you this, but Esmeria is over you. According to Pyasiris, when you cheated on her, she was very upset for a long time. Then she got over you, and since 'Zackaria' was there he consoled her, now he likes her a lot. And it will only make her mad if you try to 'save' her._"

"But you don't understand Rencliffe, I must save her. If she falls in love with this guy, then her life will be ruined, she might never be able to return to earth again."

"_But that is the threat for all here, for Ryou and Allanna, Kish and Shira, Esmeria and Zackaria, you and Saketa. You all might never return home again._" Rencliffe went silent after this so Oliver stood up and started to pace his cell impatiently. The ship gave a lurch and he hit the wall.

"What the hell was that?" He said standing up, there were no windows in the cell, and it was a completely blank gray room. He went to the door and the ship lurched again. Oliver grabbed onto the cot for support. "Rencliffe! What's going on?"

"_According to Pyasiris we are being attacked._"

"Good, maybe the… things that are attacking us will help us out!" Oliver said hopefully as the ship lurched again.

"_Or not._"

Esmeria's Side

"That's so beautiful…" Esmeria said looking out the window, the ship lurched and she hit the ground hard. "What?" She then grabbed the bed and started to stand when it lurched again, she landed on the bed. She rolled onto the ground and hid underneath the bed where it was relatively safe since the bed was some how stuck to the ground. The ship continued to shake, then a siren went off, Esmeria crawled out from under the bed and ran to the door. She could sense that Pyasiris was trying to say something but she ignored her, she had to find Umeko. Just when she opened the door Umeko came running towards her.

"Esmeria!" He yelled, Esmeria ran to him.

"What's going on?" Esmeria demanded as he took her to his room.

"All the escape pods are gone." Esmeria looked down; she felt more upset that she didn't feel guilty then the fact that she had let her friends go in the only escape pods. "We are going to have to make a crash landing. We are 7 planets and half and hour from my planet. We are going to have to make a crash landing on this uncharted planet… everyone including the prisoner is going to be strapped in."

"Then why are we going to your room?"

"In the room that leads of mine there are chairs where we can sit and be safe."

"What about the others?"

"They will be safe." Umeko said tugging her into his room and in through one of the doors off to the side. There were at least 10 chairs around the room, they were all empty, and he got into a chair and sat beside her, they both strapped in.

"How many people are there on the ship?" Esmeria questioned grabbing his hand as the ship shook severely.

"20 soldiers, 5 lieutenants, 2 drivers, 1 technician, 10 guards, and 2 repairmen."

"Where does Kish and Pie stand?"

"They are both soldiers."

"So then there is you, me, Allanna, Shira, Ryou, and… Oliver." She said saying Oliver's name with distaste.

"Yes now hold on!" Umeko said as the ship started to shake again.

Oliver's Side

"Come on." Said a guard roughly dragging Oliver up; they started to drag him out of the room when the ship shock and knocked the guard over, Oliver broke away from him, he ran down the hall then up the single flight of stairs. He only looked for a second out the window to see odd looking ships attacking them; he kept running, checking rooms along the way. He saw Esmeria go around the corner, he followed her. He peeked around the corner, moments later the ship started to vibrate; he ran into the room and got into the seat beside Esmeria. She looked over at him as he grabbed her hand. He gripped her hand as the room slowly filled with soldiers and other shipmates.

"Hold on!" Oliver heard Umeko yell, he felt Esmeria tense, he held her hand tighter. Then the whole ship started to shake more violently, moments later it crashed into the ground making everything go black.

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon! I wonder what will happen next?**


	8. Separated

Disclaimer: I own this story and the characters, any similarities to real events, places, or people etc... Is completely coincidental.

Hey all sorry for the wait!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Separated**

Esmeria's side

When Esmeria came too she looked around, she was not on the ship anymore, in fact, and she couldn't see the ship anywhere. She slowly tried to stand up, she felt a searing pain through her arm and she cried out loud. Her arm was drenched in blood, she rolled over onto her back and slowly sat up, there were mountains all around her, there were some bush like things but no trees, and she looked around for the others.

"Umeko! Kish! Shira! Allanna! Where are you?" Esmeria tenderly rubbed her ankles before standing up, there was a bit of soreness in her right foot but other than that she seemed to be okay. She looked around.

_Esmeria..._

"Pyasiris, do you know where the others are?" Esmeria asked looking around; she seemed to be all alone.

_No, I can't sense any of them anywhere near __us;__ they seem to all be very far away__. Wait a minute... _Pyasiris went silent for a minute; _this planet __seems to be a little smaller than earth__! Upon our entry to this planet, there seemed to have been some kind of mini worm hole like thing that sucked our ship in then divided us all, all over the surface of this planet._

"So, if we are all alone here, could there be someone else close by?" Esmeria thought looking at the seemingly endless mountain range. "And how did you know all that?"

_I confirmed my thoughts with Hetel, Rencliffe, and __Numeirsta; they are all in different areas, although the planet appears to be the same all over; mountainous ranges that carry on for hundreds of miles. _

"Is there any way to find Umeko?" Esmeria asked; she was worried about him.

_Well we will have to try and find the others __first__ and right now we are t__o__o weak to transform into my form_

"Well what if I just transform, I can fly right?"

_In your current state, I would say that it would be better if we fixed your arm first._

"Okay..." Esmeria said, she looked at her t-shirt, it had rips in it, she quickly looped her finger through one of the holes and pulled, a long strip came off, she looked at her shoulder and tenderly touched it, sever pain shot through her entire body. "Gah," She moaned, her head started to swim.

_We should find water so that we can clean the wound._

"Yeah," Esmeria said walking off the platform that she was on and going towards one of the bushes, she looked at it, in order for it to survive there had to be some sort of water source. She walked around the bush to see if there were any others down the decline, it was a steep drop off, but way down at the bottom, there seemed to be water. "Pyasiris, there is water down there."

_Okay then let's go._

Esmeria started to carefully pick her way down the steep slope looking around all the time for some sort of life, where she was at least seemed to be deserted. It took her 10 minutes to make it down, when she got to the water she carefully touched it and test tasted it.

_It is fine; there is nothing wrong with it._ Esmeria nodded then drank some; she carefully scooped water up and put it over her shoulder to wash out her wound. She then tied her makeshift bandage over her wound careful not to hurt it too much.

"We should look for the others." Esmeria said, Pyasiris stated her agreement, then Esmeria transformed, wings appearing on her back, she looked at her reflection in the water, she looked the same except for the bandage that was currently around her shoulder and a couple of other bruises and cuts. She hesitated for a moment, then she gained her courage and she flew up into the sky, not above the mountains but high enough that she could see for miles around. "So what is the difference between my mew form and your form?"

_In my form we can fly faster, breathe in water, breathe when we are way up high where there seems to be little to no air, we can lift heavy objects... or push them, and we can control the elements and weather._

"Oh, and I can do none of that?"

_I don't know for sure, but I think that as we grow closer together the more powers we will share, I was actually quite surprised that you_ _could fly, just shows that the closer we get, the more we share._

"Oh," Esmeria looked around for any signs of the others, off in the distance she noticed what she thought was a fire. She quickly flew as fast as she could towards it, when she got there, she saw that it was a small village, she carefully landed nearby and turned back to normal, she walked towards the village. I was weird, there were about 20 houses all facing one big building in the middle, it looked like a fortress, and there was smoke coming from the building. She looked around at all the houses; there were no people or living things in sight. "Hello!" She approached the fortress doors and knocked.

_I have a bad feeling about this_

"It will be okay, we will just go in, ask for help and then everything will be great." Esmeria said pushing open the door, she stopped short, there seemed to be some kind of fight going on. No one had noticed her yet, she quietly skirted around the crowd, and whoever was fighting was really going at it. She walked up to one of the people nearby and gently tapped them on the shoulder, the person turned and froze, and started to scream and yell in an odd language. Esmeria backed up, she was all of a sudden swarmed by at least a dozen people, she tried to fight back, she heard yelling coming from the other person. She stopped and transformed, the people backing away from her, Esmeria cracked her whip over the heads of the people making them back away from her. She got a closer look in doing so, they were all a brown color, and their complexion actually looked like they were rocks. Esmeria didn't get far before something struck her and she fell down, the last thing that she saw was someone fighting their way towards her, and then everything went dark.

Oliver's side

When Oliver came too, he was on semi flat ground and there were bushes and trees everywhere, and there were people laying face down around him, he slowly and got up and went over to one of the people.

"Hey you okay?" He gently nudged the person and turned him over, the person was dead, and it did not look like any of the aliens from the ship. "Oh my god." He said walking around checking all the bodies, there were 6 of them and they were all dead, Oliver walked over to a rock and sat down on it. He was trying hard not to cry or panic, after he had calmed himself down he stood up and looked around for a trail. There was no definite one so he made his own; he was fighting his way through the undergrowth when he stumbled upon more bodies, they were all dead just like the others. But this time there was a trail to follow.

_Whoever killed these people must be nearby, the wounds look fresh... I guess._

"Rencliffe! What happened?"

_I was in a conversation with__ Hetel and the others._

"And?"

_Apparently we all over this planet, there are places of water, but they are only in little pools, streams, and springs, and the whole planet is just one large mountain range. _

"Well how did we all get split up?"

_According to the others, upon entry into this planets hemisphere the ship was sucked into a wormhole and we were all split up and sent to places __all around the plan__et. _Rencliffe went very silent all of a sudden; _according to Pyasiris__ the natives here are hostile, so we should find a weapon or weapons of some sort._

"Okay," Oliver said go over to one of the bodies and searching it for some kind of weapon, he came up with a kind of laser gun weapon, there were 7 bodies in this area. He accumulated, 9 laser guns, and 7 knives, he also got a purse like bag where he could hide the weapons but keep them handy. Oliver finished gathering the items then headed off down a clearly definable path, he was careful not to make too much noise just in case. He halted when he noticed movement up ahead, he watched as a bunch of rock men walked around and then into little makeshift house. Oliver sat and waited until it appeared to be all quiet before he crept over to the house and peeked in the little port hole window, they were talking in a very weird language, that actually sounded like tires going over gravel. He sat and watched in fascination, then he heard yelling, he turned around to see one of them standing there, he pulled out one of the laser guns and pointed at him. The being went silent and put up its short hands, a door to the house opened, and a bunch of the other rock men came out. They stopped short when they saw Oliver with the gun; they made the tires on gravel sound and one of them stepped forward, he looked very old because his rocky body was not the normal color of the others, his body was a more of dark brown color. He opened his mouth and started to speak in the gravel language.

"Rencliffe, I cannot understand a work that they are saying."

_I don't know... none of the others have had successful contact yet._

"Wait a minute, successful contact?" Oliver had a sinking sensation in his stomach.

"You, there, weird being, what is your purpose here?" Oliver looked at the old rock his eyes wide.

"How can you speak our language?" Oliver asked looking around frightened.

"We invented a machine that can translate our word to match yours and vice versa." Old rock said.

"Oh, okay."

"So what do you want here?" Old rock asked.

"Um, our space ship crash landed and on our way to the planet's surface and we passed through a worm hole and we all got split up."

"Worm hole," Old rock said looking at Oliver, he then turned to the men behind him and spoke in the gravel language again. "Maybe this worm hole is why we cannot leave this planet. What is your name?"

"Oliver, what is yours?"

"Well Oliver, will you please lower your gun and come with us; we have many questions we wish to ask you." Said old rock man looking at him, "and as for ours, we have no name, just call us the Northern Kinjili Tribe, and we have a propostion for you."

Allanna's side

Allanna awoke and looked around, she was in some sort of hut and there were beds all around her, she looked over at one of the beds and saw Ryou laying there, a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Ryou," She whispered going over to his bedside and kneeling down, "Ryou wake up." He didn't move, Allanna leaned over and kissed him on the lips, she could feel him stir beneath her, when she moved back Ryou looked up at her smiled.

"Hey,"

"Hey, you feeling okay." Allanna asked concerned.

"My head hurts but other than that I am fine." He slowly sat up, "So where are we?"

"I don't know," Allanna stood up and helped Ryou up, her wrist was bandaged but that was about it. They walked over to the other beds; they managed to rouse the others that were there, they were all from the main space ship, when Allanna got to the last bed she froze. "Shira!"

"Shira is here?" Ryou came over and froze, "Oh my god..." She was lying on the bed, her head was bandaged, both her arms were bandaged, and bother her legs were bandaged.

"Shira, Shira! Get up!" Allanna begged quietly, touching her arm were it was not bandaged tenderly. The door quietly opened and in came a rock woman, she almost dropped all the stuff she was carrying when she saw that Allanna and the others were up, she started to yell and a bunch of rock people came running in. Allanna transformed ready to fight.

"Wait, we have no wish to fight," A rock man said coming up, "Instead we wish to enlist your help with our dispute."

"Why we want to help you fight." Ryou said crossing his arms and standing in front of Allanna.

"Because if we win, we can save your friend's life." Allanna glanced at Shira, then back at the rock people.

"So if we help you, you will save our friend?" Allanna asked turning back to normal.

"Yes!"

"Wait." Ryou glanced at Shira, then at Allanna, and then at all the aliens behind him, "Let's think about this."

"What is there to think about, we must do it to save Shira?"

"Well what about getting out of here?" Said one of the ship mates.

"Yeah let's ask to help Shira and to get a ship to take us out of here with enough supplies to get us to our home planet." Said another.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Ryou said, he turned around and faced the rock woman, "We will help you, but, there are three conditions."

"Okay." The rock man said looking at everyone around him.

"We want Shira to get the best care possible." Ryou said ticking off one of his fingers, the rock people just nodded in agreement. "We want a ship with supplies out of here." They nodded again. "And we want to find our friends that we got separated from."

"Okay, it is done!" Said the rock man smiling brightly, he then ushered them all out of the room.

"Um, who are we supposed to be fighting?" Allanna asked as she was sat at a table and handed a bowl of... rocks, she looked at it a minute then set it down in front of her.

"We have many tribes here, we are the Timiti tribe, we rarely have times of peace among us, but when we do, it is because either the southern tribes are fighting the northern tribes or the eastern tribes are fighting the western tribes. There is only one peace keeping tribe and they are right in the middle, so they sometimes get the worst hit since they won't fight or help either side. Either way, we are currently at war with the Northern Kinjili tribe, they killed many of our men needless when our men took a wrong turn and entered onto their land; so war has been called."

"How long will it take?"

"Our battles usually last a couple of days, the longest has been 3 years, but that was when almost all the tribes were at war with each other."

"So this Kinjili tribe, will they be easy to defeat?" One of the ship mates asked.

"With you on our side, it will be very easy, because we now have secret weapons." The rock man said smiling motioning to them all; Allanna looked down at her plate. She would do anything to save her friend, but if it involved killing people, she just didn't know if she could do it. Ryou saw the doubt in her face and under the table grabbed her hand and squeezed comfortingly, Allanna turned and smiled at him.

"It will all be okay." He whispered to her.

"I hope so..." She whispered back

Umeko's Side

Umeko awoke to a strange sight, there was a huge building and a bunch of houses, he laid there for a moment before slowly standing up, he quickly checked himself over. It could have been worse, he had a couple of bruised ribs, a cut leg, and his shoulder was dislocated, he quickly put his shoulder back into place before it got too bad; his arm was now just a little sore, that was all. He looked at the building, he saw some people going in and out of it, and he had been all over the galaxy and had never seen anything like these beings. They seemed to be made completely out of rock, they did not have noses, just mouths, and their eyes seemed to just be red gems set into their heads, the rock color was different though on some being then on others, they all seemed to be about the same size too, none under 6 feet tall. He watched and waited until he saw the perfect moment when he could get in without being noticed, he quickly ran in and looked around, it was a fortress, there were beings everywhere. He froze and stared in amazement at the sights, he stopped a moment to long, a cry broke out and he was rushed at by at least 10 rock men, he ran around them and got to the middle place where there was a depression in the earth. More and more rock people came at him, he started to fight for his life; he fought long and hard, but whenever he got one down, another would come at him. As he was fighting a particularly big rock person he heard another shout, this one very definable.

"Esmeria!"

* * *

Hehehe, I like cliffy's if you haven't noticed; I know there was very little fluffiness in this chapter, but next chapter there should be a bit more (maybe a lot more than a bit) than there was in this one!! 

Remember to: Read, Review, and be Happy!!

Novelist Gurl


	9. Stranded

**Disclaimer – I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Claim – I own the characters I invented, their powers, and their brains. I also own the scenarios herein created and everything associated with them.**

**I would like to apologize for the long story delay, and I would like to thank everyone who stayed faithful this long to my story, and who messaged me asking for me more even though it has been quite a few years since my last update. I will try and make some more time to update them, I am hopefully going to do it once a month now. I will hopefully get back into the story writing swing so here y'all go. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Umeko's Side**

"Esmeria!"

He tried to fight his way through the throng of rock people to get to her as she was struck over the head by what looked like tree trunk. They were unmovable, the more he fought the tighter they held, making noises likes rocks tumbling, others yelling in their strange tongue.

"Let me go!" He wiggled his hand to his holster and pulled out his laser gun pointing at them, one of them tried to wrestle it from him. His finger slipped on the trigger firing once, hitting one of the rock men in the leg making him fall to the ground, his leg evaporating into dust and small rocks. The others around him stopped and backed away.

"Esmeria!" He looked over to where he last saw her seeing her over the shoulder of one of the rock people. He pointed his gun directly at the person carrying her, "Put her down or I will kill you."

The room went quiet, Umeko walked up to the rock person standing a few feet from it, motioning to Esmeria with his gun.

"Put. Her. Down." The creature slowly lowered Esmeria to the ground, Umeko taking her from its arms and holding her close to him, keeping his gun aimed at the creatures chest. "We are going to walk out of here, you will not follow us."

One of the creatures started to talk as Umeko was backing out holding Esmeria tightly so she wouldn't fall. It's rough voice sounding harsher the angrier it appeared to get, the front door opened and a person entered carrying a small box looking device, setting it on the ground he pressed a button and the slow chatter that had began to fill the room became clear. The rock man closest to Umeko put down his hands the others following suit. The room went quiet, before he began to speak.

"Who are you, why did you come here?"

Umeko stared at him.

_How did they get a vocal translator?_ He propped Esmeria up on his shoulder keeping his gun ready.

"My name is Zackaria, my ship crash landed on your planet and my crew and I got split up. We were looking for help." Esmeria shifted on his shoulder, "Here's what's going to happen, you are going to let us go."

"We cannot do that." The rock man looked around the room at the others, "There is a war. We are caught in the middle, we thought you intruders here to kill our king." The rock people shuffled uncomfortably, "We apologize, we no mean to hurt you, but you can't go, you be killed."

"Ugh…" Esmeria started to come too on Umeko's shoulder her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"We can't let you leave, you must stay, help us protect king,"

"WE ARE NOT STAYING!" Umeko yelled at them making the rock people visibly jump, "I am taking the girl and leaving, this is your war, we are not a part of it. We are not going to fight it for you. You have the problem, you deal with it."

Umeko turned to the door helping Esmeria walk as she slowly came too.

"Umeko… What happened?"

"Just keep walking, keep your voice down…" Esmeria stumbled as they got to the door, Umeko pushed it open and started to make his way through the village the rock people following behind. They made their way to the south end of the village where I giant gate stood, Umeko turned to the rock people.

"Please stay, we need help." One of the rock people pleaded, "We are neutral in wars, tribes attack us too kill king so we no more neutral and have to fight. We no want to fight."

"We need help outer creatures,"

"Please,"

"Umeko… what's going on?"

Umeko looked down at Esmeria her eyes slightly cloudy from being knocked unconscious, he studied her for a moment. He needed to get her out of here. He needed to find his crew, see if he could find the resources to rebuild his ship and get out of here.

"No, we are not fighting your war."

There was pounding on the outside of the gate, the gate behind Umeko slowly opened enough for two rock people to come rushing inside.

"There are armies from South, will be here in 2 days. A small troop of soldiers coming from West, 3 days, maybe sooner, meet in Gison clearing," The first rock man said when he entered.

"North coming fast, have some sort of strange weapon, East coming too,"

"South have strange weapons too,"

There was loud chatter that followed these statements, Umeko shook his head looking at Esmeria, she was looking around at the rock people clutching on to Umeko's arm tightly.

"You no leave, armies coming here,"

"I figured as much…"

"We make you deal, you help us keep others away from king with bang stick, we help you after war get ship, and help find your crew."

Umeko kept shaking his head he didn't want too be involved in a war, especially one that he had no part in. Esmeria was shaking in his arms, she looked from the people up to him.

"We should help them,"

"They knocked you unconscious."

"We sorry for attacking you," One of the rock people stepped up kneeling down on one leg, Umeko took in a full look of them.

They each stood about 7-8 feet tall, unclothed their bodies varying in color from light yellow to dark brown. They each had large feet with 3 toes on each foot, their legs were stiff but somehow managed to bend at hinges between the rocks. They were one solid rock that split into individual appendages. Their arms could lock into their sides so that they looked like large statuesque walls just standing there. Their hands had three fingers and a thing that looked like a thumb jutting out from the middle of their hand. Their heads had two holes where eyes could be seen, shining a light green, their ears were just holes in the side of their head and with only a mouth left, a long line cut across their faces. Their movements were stiff, they were built to handle the harshest weather, made to roll down cliff sides and over the land. When they chose to, they could bundle themselves up into balls and just roll around.

Umeko had never seen anything like them.

"We need help, you leave, you will die, you stay you can help us and live."

"Maybe live, I have fought before, there is always a maybe," The rock man bowed his head acknowledging Umeko's words.

"We proud people, we ask your help, please help,"

"Umeko," He looked down at Esmeria, her eyes were clear and she was standing taller, her body no longer shaking. "I don't want to fight, especially not in any war, but if we can help them stay out of the war… maybe that will be enough? Can we just protect their king and not fight?"

"But we will be fighting at some point," Esmeria looked down at her feet, she started to walk away from Umeko. "Esmeria?"

"Give me a moment," She walked over to the kneeling rock person, "Who is fighting and why?"

"Kinjili fight Timitri over land and mines, Samtin fight Restun over stolen tree saplings and broken union contract. We no fight, we try and keep peace, king become sick, now we fight so our people don't get wiped out, so our land, saplings, and mines don't get stolen. So we no have to become underlings to other tribes."

Umeko watched as Esmeria laid a hand on the rock man's shoulder, before standing up and going to one of the scouts who came in.

"These weapons, what are they?"

"Don't know much, one rumored to have lava in his chest,"

Esmeria turned to look at Umeko shock on her face.

"Oliver."

**Oliver's Side**

"So I fight with you, you will help me rebuild the space ship and if the snake Zackaria is still alive you will let me kill him," Oliver nodded his head.

"Will you fight with us?"

"Hell yes," The rock men looked confused, "That mean's yes. Absolutely."

"Good," The rock man turned to one of his companions, "Go back to Grimbok tell him to assemble the troops, we leave in 2 hours."

The rock man took off rolling, his body collapsing into a ball as he rolled away.

"You follow us, we head for battle grounds, you use guns to fight other rock men,"

Oliver followed them as they walked slowly back to a camp, there were buildings made of wood with large doorways, all the buildings were built in a circular shape, pits in the middle held timber with strange looking rocks on them.

"You hungry?" One of the rock men held out a tree branch to Oliver, he looked at it and shook his.

"No thanks, I'm good," The rock man nodded and took a bit of the tree branch, munching it slowly.

"You help us plan attack," The old rock man came over holding a giant slab of marble in his hands laying it down on the ground in front of Oliver, propping it up with one finger, it had been beautifully carved into a map of the whole area, strange symbols marking certain points on it.

"This our tribe, Kinjili," The northern area of the map was cut off from the others by a long scratch from one side to the other, it was the largest part of the map the others considerably smaller, "This southern tribe Timitri, this eastern Samtin, this western Restum."

He pointed to the corresponding areas the southern tribe had the second largest area on the map and the western the smallest. In the middle of the map there was a strange shape, it was larger than the western and eastern tribes but smaller than the southern and northern.

"What's this one here?"

"That Neutral land, Dingala," the rock man smacked his hand on the ground, "We fight on their land, they stay neutral, their king keep land neutral, he dead, it becomes our land, we then can take over other tribes. Our king then become ruler of all land."

Oliver nodded, if it meant that he could even stand a chance winning Esmeria back, he had to take it, wherever she was, he would find her, he would rescue her, and he would be the hero. There was no way he could fail. He would get her heart back.

"Where are we fighting?"

"Here," The rock man pointed to an area within the neutral zone not far away from what Oliver assumed was the capital.

"And there are trees all around here?" Oliver motioned around the area looking up to the rock man.

"Yes,"

"Why don't you flank them, send some people around each side here and here, make them keep to the shadows and then went the battle starts a group attacks from head on, then the other two come in from the sides and back and traps them in the middle."

The rock men around him all went silent, nodding their heads.

"You will lead front attack, I lead rear," The old rock pounded on his chest, the others following suit. "We leave 1 hour."

Oliver nodded crossing his arms.

_I hope Esmeria is okay…_

**Ryou's Side**

Ryou sat beside Allanna on the wall surrounding the small military camp they were staying at for the night. She was resting her head on his shoulder staring out at the land around.

"If these are all the men where are all the women?"

Ryou looked down at Allanna, the question had briefly crossed his mind earlier but he had no answer to it.

"Pff…"

"Don't know?"

"Nope,"

"Hm…" Allanna went quiet again, "Do we have to fight? Can't we just take Shira and go?"

"They are 8 foot walls… I don't think we can."

"What about Esmeria, Oliver… where do you think they are?"

"I just hope they are in a better situation than us," Ryou went quiet, "Although judging from what we first encountered when we got here, they probably have it worse…" Allanna moved from his shoulder to look at him. "Let's face the truth Ali, we are on a foreign planet, where the people are rocks, talking rocks. And we are all now stuck in the middle of one of their wars." Ryou shrugged, "Our only hope right now is to fight and hope for the best, hope that we can get out of here alive, and that the others are okay."

Allanna hung her head.

"UGH! This sucks!" Ryou put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes… yes it does."

"Hoomans, we leave now, we move camp to fighting ground you ready?" One of the rock men had come up behind them, holding a long branch in his hand smacking it against the wall.

"I guess," Ryou jumped down from the wall helping Allanna down, they followed the Rock man to outside one of the round huts that they had set up.

"We move now, we go to battle grounds, you two will be back up if we need help, stay in the back until we call for you."

Allanna and Ryou nodded, Allanna looping her arm through Ryou's. Taking a deep breath Allanna looked up at Ryou.

"You should stay here, you don't have any weapons and you can't fight."

"I can fight, I stole a gun from one of the men on the ship, I can totally fight," Ryou reached into his jacket and pulled out one of the guns, "See, I also have a spare, just incase. I'll be fine Ali,"

"Follow me," One of the rock men said leading them outside the hut, "These four will guard and help you, stay near them, understood?"

"Understood,"

"Let's go," And with that they marched out.

Next chapter will be up soon. Have a great day y'all!


End file.
